Blutrausch
Es war die Nacht des 1. Januars und es war mein erster Tag als Krankenschwester in der Asklepios-Klinik. Ein wunderbarer Zeitpunkt, denn da in Runan fast über 200.000 Einwohner lebten, wurden schon kurz nach 16 Uhr die ersten Verletzten in das Gebäude eingeliefert. Verbrennungen zweiten bis dritten Grades, Schnitt- sowie Splitterverletzungen, durch Knallkörper abgerissene Finger und alle möglichen anderen Dinge, die an Silvester so passierten. Pausenlos lief ich durch die mit Menschen gefüllten Gänge, wurde von einem Patienten zum anderen gehetzt und war bereits gegen 18.30 Uhr vollkommen außer Atem. Als ich schließlich völlig fertig zum nächsten Krankenzimmer lief, kamen mir Anna und Ed entgegen, zwei meiner Kollegen, die eine verletzte Frau auf einer Trage ins nächste Zimmer beförderten. ,,Kathrin! Komm schnell hilf uns mal!" Sie konnte uns weder ihren Namen noch ihr Alter nennen; die Ärzte konnten nicht einmal richtig mit ihr kommunizieren. Sie war vollkommen traumatisiert, zitterte am ganzen Körper und man spürte förmlich die Präsenz von etwas Grauenhaftem in ihrer Gegenwart. Man vermutete, dass sie überfallen worden war oder dass ihr irgendwelche Teenager einen ganz kranken Streich gespielt hatten. Sie sprach nicht direkt zu uns, sondern stotterte nur vor sich hin. Mein Blick musterte ihren Körper von oben bis unten, doch abgesehen von einem leichten Schnitt am Handgelenk, wies sie keine erkennbaren Verletzungen auf. ,,Diese Augen - die Augen Satans!" Die Furcht vor dem was sie angegriffen hatte, war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber keiner konnte sich erklären, was der jungen Frau zugestoßen sein könnte, also brachten wir sie zunächst in Zimmer 224, um ihr Zeit zu geben sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte wohl einen Schock erlitten, doch die Ärzte sagten, dass ihr nichts ernsthaftes zugestoßen wäre. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was so schrecklich gewesen sein könnte, dass sie wegen einer einfachen Verletzung des Handgelenks so sehr in Rage geriet. Vielleicht war es die Angst vor Blut oder sie wies innere Verletzungen auf, die ihr starke Schmerzen zufügten. Ich zog auch die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass sie vergewaltigt worden war. Sie wäre ganz sicher nicht die erste. Runan war keine schöne Stadt und lediglich meine neue Berufung als Krankenschwester drängte mich quasi dazu mich hier niederzulassen. Ein etwas kleinerer Ort wäre mir deutlich lieber gewesen, aber nun saß ich hier und das Schlimmste an Runan war, dass im Krankenhaus der Duft des Todes durch die Luft schwebte und mich bis nach Hause verfolgte, wo ich dann endlich in meine Wohnung gehen und mithilfe vieler Räucherstäbchen, den üblen Geruch verdrängen konnte. Nachdem wir die Wunden versorgt hatten (sie wies noch einige Kratz- und Bisswunden unterhalb ihrer Klamotten auf, weshalb wir letztendlich davon ausgingen, dass ein wildes Tier sie angegriffen haben musste), ließen wir sie alleine und ich wandte mich wieder den anderen Patienten zu, die in solch großen Scharen zu uns pilgerten, dass es mir beinahe so vorkam, als wäre das Ende der Welt über uns gekommen. Während ich durch die Gänge lief und darauf achtete, dass alle Patienten versorgt waren, schweifte mein Blick immer wieder zum Zimmer der jungen Frau hinüber. Ich hatte einfach ein durch und durch seltsames Gefühl bei dieser Person. Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, doch das was sie von sich gab erschien mir außerordentlich rätselhaft. Es war der Schock, da war ich mir sicher, doch es wirkte befremdlich auf mich, dass man sich wegen eines angreifenden Tieres so sehr in Panik versetzen lassen konnte. Alles was es hier gab, waren Katzen, Hunde und ab und zu auch mal ein Fuchs, aber konnten diese Tiere wahrlich so entsetzlich sein? Es dauerte Stunden, bis ich meine wohlverdiente Pause antrat und nach Stunden der Hatz endlich einmal Ruhe hatte und verschnaufen konnte. Meine Schicht ging noch bis 4 Uhr morgens also wusste ich, dass ich noch ein ordentliches Stück Arbeit vor mir hatte. Demnach nutzte ich jede freie Sekunde die mir blieb und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich wurde je aus meinem Traum geweckt, als eine große Hand mich packte und schüttelte. ,,Beeil dich, du musst wieder ran." Es war Ed und wieder musste ich mich um all die Menschen kümmern, die verletzt in die Asklepios-Klinik eingewiesen wurden. Konnten diese Leute nicht aufpassen? Wurde jede Person an Silvester automatisch zum hirnamputierten Vollidioten? Kaum war ich wieder richtig wach, musste ich bereits einen Teenager verarzten, der testen wollte, was passiert, wenn man einen Böller in der geschlossenen Faust explodieren ließ. Eigentlich sollte einem der gesunde Menschenverstand bereits von solch einer Dummheit abraten, aber immerhin würde er diesen Fehler nun vermutlich nicht mehr machen. Selbst wenn ihm irgendwann nochmal der Sinn danach stehen sollte, spätestens dann hätte er keine Faust mehr, mit der er einen Knallkörper umklammern könnte. Es musste gegen 3 Uhr morgens gewesen sein, als ich dazu aufgefordert wurde nach jener Frau zu sehen, die noch immer in Zimmer 224 lag und angeblich seit einigen Stunden tief und fest schlief. Vielleicht würde man jetzt, da sie sich beruhigt hatte, endlich etwas über den Angriff, welcher auf sie verübt wurde, in Erfahrung bringen. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Das Licht flackerte wild wie ein epileptisches Glühwürmchen und da ich mich nicht sonderlich gut mit der Elektrizität hier im Gebäude auskannte, nahm ich an, dass die Glühbirne überlastet war, da so viele andere und vor allem wichtigere Geräte des Gebäudes den Strom in Anspruch nahmen. Mein Blick fiel auf das Bett in welches wir die hysterische Dame verfrachtet hatten. Es war leer! Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur, dass gefühlt hunderte von Patienten auf mich warteten, jetzt musste ich auch noch eine entlaufene Wahnsinnige einfangen und bei all den Menschen die hier versammelt waren, schien dies eine Aufgabe der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Ich begann überall nach der Frau zu suchen, doch konnte ich sie nirgendwo entdecken. In der Masse konnte ich sie nicht entdecken also beschloss ich mein Glück in einem der weniger belebten Korridore zu versuchen und wie es aussah war ich auf der richtigen Spur. Ich vernahm leise Geräusche aus dem Korridor von welchem aus man Zutritt zu den Arzneien erhielt. Hatte sie etwa Medikamente stehlen wollen? Ich beschloss der Sache nachzugehen und sah nach ob es tatsächlich die Frau war, die dort in einem der Zimmer die Schränke durchwühlte. Man könnte meinen, dass das Ganze ein Schuss ins Blaue war, immerhin hätte es genauso gut jemand anderes sein können, während meine eigentliche Zielperson bereits vor einigen Stunden aus der Klinik hätte fliehen können. Ein Versuch war es jedoch wert, denn die teilweise leeren Döschen, in denen sich eigentlich Tabletten und Pillen befinden sollten, ließen mich darauf schließen, dass es sicher keiner der Pfleger oder der Ärzte war, der sich dort im Raum befand. Als ich langsam durch den Gang auf jenes Zimmer zu schlich vernahm ich deutlich Geräusche, die sich jedoch weniger wie die Laute eines Menschen, sondern mehr wie die eines wilden Tieres anhörten. Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecke und sah mich ängstlich im Raum um, darauf gefasst, dass die Wahnsinnige jeden Moment auf mich zustürmen und mich attackieren würde. Nicht nur war sie vollkommen durchgedreht, sondern hatte allem Anschein nach auch eine beinahe tödliche Menge Medikamente zu sich genommen. Langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und näherte mich einer weiteren Tür. Mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, und das obwohl es sehr kleine Schritte waren, wurden die Geräusche intensiver. Ein seltsames Flüstern drang an mein Ohr; dem folgten schmatzende Laute und ich spürte wie das Herz in meiner Brust zu pulsieren begann. Als ich vorsichtig die Tür öffnete konnte ich zunächst nichts erkennen. Das Licht im Raum flackerte, diesmal vermutete ich jedoch keine Überlastung der Glühbirne, denn es war eindeutig wodurch das Flackern ausgelöst wurde. Die Deckenlampe wurde fast vollständig herausgerissen und hing nur noch an einigen Kabeln, die sie daran hinderten zu Boden zu fallen und auf diesem zu zerschellen. Sie baumelte hin und her, wie ein Mann den man soeben an einem Ast aufgeknüpft hatte. Ich tat einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts und rutschte plötzlich auf dem feuchten Boden aus und als die hin und her schaukelnde Lampe ihren flackernden Schein auf den ansonsten weißen Boden warf, erkannte ich auch auf was ich da soeben ausgerutscht war. Blut! Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich mich in der Kühlkammer befand, wo all das Spenderblut für die Operationen gelagert wurde. Nun vernahm ich wieder dieses merkwürdige Flüstern und diese schmatzenden Laute drangen abermals an meine Ohren. Ich wandte langsam den Kopf und erblickte die Frau kein fünf Meter von mir entfernt in der Ecke des Raumes hocken. Der Schrank inmitten des Zimmers schirmte das Licht der Deckenlampe so gut ab, dass die Ecke, in der sich die Patientin platziert hatte, beinahe vollständig im Dunkeln lag. Zwei gelbe Augen funkelten mich aus der Finsternis heraus an und ich fühlte wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Auf allen Vieren krabbelnd schälten sich ihre Konturen aus der Dunkelheit, wurden in das flackernde Licht getaucht und ich erkannte voller Entsetzen einen gerade noch zur Hälfte gefüllten Beutel Blut zwischen ihren Zähnen und all die bereits geleerten, die um sie herum verstreut lagen! Die Frau fauchte mich an, wie eine wild gewordene Katze und sie versuchte sogar mich zu kratzen. Ich schrie auf und als hätte ich einen Hebel betätigt, wurde die anfangs noch halbwegs ruhig wirkende Patientin von einer Sekunde auf die nächste höchst aggressiv und sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf mich zu. Reflexartig hielt ich schützend meine Hand vor mein Gesicht als sie auf mich zusprang und mich dabei gewaltsam zu Boden riss. Ich schlug auf sie ein, doch es nützte nichts. Stattdessen schien es sie eher dazu zu animieren mich noch heftiger anzugreifen und als wir uns für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde gegenseitig ins Angesicht blickten, erstarrte ich. Diese Augen! Ihre Pupillen waren beinahe völlig verschwunden und auch von ihren Iriden war nichts mehr zu sehen. Es war als trüge sie zwei schneeweiße Tennisbälle in ihren Augenhöhlen und zudem zeichnete sich ein leicht gelblicher Schimmer auf ihrer Netzhaut ab. Das schlimmste jedoch waren ihre Zähne - mein Gott diese Zähne. Lang und spitz waren sie, wie von einem wilden Tier, nein... nicht einmal ein wildes Tier konnte solch grausige Reißzähne haben. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um den Schock zu überwinden, doch dann fasste ich mich wieder, holte aus und stach mit meinem Finger in den milchig weißen Augapfel meiner Angreiferin, woraufhin diese abermals einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß und wild kreischend aus dem Raum stürmte. Mein Blut gefror, ich lag starr da und erlangte erst nach einigen Minuten die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder. Die Frau war fort und trotz mehrfacher Nachfrage bei sämtlichen Leuten, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens im Krankenhaus aufgehalten hatten, konnte mir niemand sagen wohin sie geflohen war. Herr Nehring bot mir an, den restlichen Tag frei zu nehmen, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich war völlig durch den Wind, war verstört, verängstigt und während ich die tiefe Bisswunde an meinem rechten Arm verarztete, die mir diese Verrückte bei ihrem Angriff zugefügt hatte, fiel mein Blick auf meine immer noch blutigen Hände. In diesem Moment setzte etwas in mir aus und der Duft des roten Lebenssaftes begann sich zu intensivieren, mein Augenlicht wurde allmählich schwächer, ich glaubte zu erblinden, und kurz darauf wanderte meine Zunge, wie von einer übernatürlichen Kraft (oder einem unkontrollierbaren Drang) getrieben, über meine blutverschmierten Fingerspitzen. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende